total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chef Hatchet
Coverage thumb|left|198pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Chef is revealed to be the pilot of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. However, he doesn't seem to be trained enough and is also shown to be inept in doing so, as he catches a lot of turbulence throughout the episode. Chef is shown in Heather's cockpit confessional in which he constantly interrupts Heather by making suggestive comments about Alejandro, such as saying that he is "deliciously seductive" and "a pretty good looking guy to boot." Chef appears briefly in the first musical number, Come Fly With Us, replying to Heather asking if he knew how to steer the plane with, "I try." After the musical number, Chef tells the contestants that they have arrived in Egypt through the P.A system, and calls the musical numbers a bad idea, even though he had come up with the idea for the music in the season. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Chef isn't shown very much. In the cockpit confessional, Alejandro compliments him on how good of a job he is doing at flying the plane, to which he blushes. Chef is later shown in an Egyptian costume, dropping scarab beetles all over the place, before the episode's first musical number. After Chris announces the second part of the challenge, Chef is seen to be relaxing with Chris on the other side of the Nile River, with his feet on top of an intern. Later, after Ezekiel is eliminated, he takes too long putting on his parachute (instead using the time to scold his team for voting him off), and Chef had to brutally kick him out of the Plane. thumb|269pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Chef helps Chris introduce the challenge, by dressing up in a Chinese outfit. Chef used a katana to slice open the door on the plane, which caused the contestants to be sucked out of the plane. Chef is seen later, when Chris explains to the contestants that they will be making commercials to promote Chef's new candy, Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Chef decided that Team Amazon won the challenge, since he loves "exploding doughnuts," and decided Team Victory would vote someone off. At the beginning of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Chef is shown to be steering the plane very badly, although by purpose. He demands everyone to "lock their butts to a seat," or in other words put their seatbelts on. After arriving in the frozen tundra of the Yukon, Chef serves Chris hot chocolate. Later at the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chef is there. When Chris asks him who is steering the plane, Chef says that he's "got it covered," as a camera goes to the plane's cockpit to reveal an inflatable Chef dummy steering the plane. In Broadway, Baby!, Chef hardly had any lines in this episode and hardly did anything of importance. After all the contestants reach the docks on their boats, Chef had to get the alligator to sign a waiver, at Chris' commands. Chef is later seen laughing hysterically in the confessional after Sierra reveals that Chris was once in a Boy Band called "Fametown." When Chris and Chef were in Central Park, Chris was telling Chef about a girl he knew who had a sister, and Chef asked him to give her his number. In the scene cut from the American airing, Chef is seen with Cody in the cockpit confessional. When Cody comments on how he thought he was going to die after falling into the Statue of Liberty's cleavage, Chef claims that it would have been a good way to go, and Cody agrees, chuckling. In Slap Slap Revolution, Chef is seen teaching the contestants dance moves for the "Dance Your Lederhosen Off" challenge. thumb|left|242pxAt the beginning of The Am-AH-Zon Race, Chef, in a nurse's outfit, is seen giving Alejandro an eyepatch after he was accidentally punched by Owen. When Team Amazon is captured by the Zing-Zings, Chef is revealed to have taken the batteries out of their walkie-talkies, and is seen in Chris' private headquarters, in the hot tub playing video games. Later, near the end of the episode, Chef finds Team Amazon, but is stopped by Heather who orders him to kneel down before the Zing-Zings, as she believes they think of her as a god. Chef disregards her and slices the ropes with an axe which tied Team Amazon, and reveals that the Zing-Zings were two Peruvian actors, acting out Shakespeare's Macbeth. Chef then reminds them that they lost the challenge and have to vote someone off. At the beginning of Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Chef is seen with Izzy in the cockpit confessional, and is irritated when Izzy keeps pressing buttons. After Izzy causes the plane to crash land in Paris, Chris complains to Chef that they were supposed to land at the Eiffel Tower, while Chef complains that Chris didn't put a door in for the cockpit. When Chris announces the challenge, he explains that Chef took the Venus de Milo, the Thinker, and the Statue of David and broke them up into pieces to scatter around the Louvre, Chef becomes worried once Chris mentions that the real statues are priceless, and that Chef made fake copies, implying that he may have destroyed the real statues. During Paris in the Springtime, Chef is seen tap-dancing next to Team Amazon. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Chef is seen driving the plane straight to the ocean where the casts next stop is. He pushes everyone out at the nearest exit, he sees Heather still on the plane holding the cushion, he grabs her and throws her out of the plane. In Jamaica Me Sweat, he ends up having to land the plane in Jamaica when they run out of fuel. Chris blames Chef for this, despite admitting that it was truly his fault for poorly managing the show's budget. In the challenge, he uses some of Chef's "bling" as the treasure that the contestants must retrieve from under the water. In I See London..., Chef finds Ezekiel hiding in the cargo hold and brings him to Chris. Chris decides to strike a deal with Ezekiel, thus evicting Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot from the first-class area so that there will be no witnesses, besides Chef. Much later, after the challenge ends, Chef is the one who explains to the contestants that he found Ezekiel down in the cargo hold, "homeschooling with the rats." Chris then says that, since Ezekiel could not avoid being captured, he must be thrown out of the plane immediately. Thus, Chef forcefully grabs Ezekiel and throws him out. Despite this, Ezekiel manages to hang onto the plane's wheels again, thus avoiding the Drop of Shame for the third time. thumb|278pxIn Greece's Pieces, Chef is assigned by Chris to be a sort of attendant to Duncan throughout the episode, and must whip him with a towel every time he speaks without singing. Chef is glad to do this, and does it often throughout the episode. In the beginning of The EX-Files, Chef is seen playing chess with Chris in Chris' quarters while his inflatable dummy flies the plane again, with Ezekiel in the co-pilot's seat. In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Chef attempts to land the plane, but is unable to deploy the landing gear due to Ezekiel sleeping underneath the wheels. Thus, he must fly low over the ground while the contestants jump out at high speed. He then presumably lands the plane off-screen. He later is seen with Chris, asking how long the journey will take and correcting Chris' judgment to two days. In Sweden Sour, Chef puts the cannons inside the teams' boats. He also gives each team three of his meatballs to launch at each other. In Niagara Brawls, Chef is seen putting Duncan, Owen, Cody, Alejandro, and a bear into the slot machine, and is seen during the second part of the challenge asking pairs questions about Canada. While asking Sierra and Cody, Sierra attempts to get Chef to get Cody to say "I Do" in an attempt to get Cody to marry her. After stating that Sierra is crazy, he orders the pair to go back. He is then seen asking the same questions to Courtney and Duncan, and announces they've won the challenge. thumb|left|210pxIn Chinese Fake-Out, Blaineley is seen in the cockpit trying to make an alliance with Chef, saying that she has network connections and thought he'd be great with a show of his own. When Chef says he never helps the contestants, Blaineley points out that he got busted for making an illegal alliance with DJ in the previous season. During the race on the Great Wall of China, Chef pulls a rickshaw carrying Blaineley, allowing her to shop along the way, and securing a spot for her in the final round. Chef is seen tired out after this, and states that if Blaineley is a size zero like she claims, then he is the Emperor of China. In the second round, he serves up a variety of authentic Chinese meals to the contestants, excluding Blaineley, who is given gourmet food. Chef is later discovered when Heather points out how Blaineley isn't complaining at all about her food, and is actually complimenting it, and Chef mentions he's ashamed for helping her cheat. After Blaineley, upon being eliminated, mentions that she was initially offered the job of hosting Total Drama, but declined it, he's seen reassuring Chris that he was the first choice for host, and compliments how he signs the episode off. Chef plays only a minor role in African Lying Safari, being punished for his actions in China. Throughout the episode, Chef is seen wearing the penalty parka, despite being in balmy Tanzania. In addition to sweating profusely, he is also pummeled by plums in the first challenge, mostly thanks to Sierra. He then releases Ezekiel into the wild, and much later, Chris reconciles with him for the illegal alliance and allows him to come back to the plane with him. Chef drives back to the plane, but accidentally causes Chris to fall off the jeep. thumb|220pxIn Rapa Phooey!, Chef and Chris get into a slap fight over the controls of the plane when Chris insists on flying it just once, which ultimately results in one of the Easter Island heads being knocked over.attempting to lift the statue back up, but Chef drops it to answer Chris' call on the walkie-talkie, thus leaving the statue to fall over again and crush the two interns. Chef then helps Chris push massive boulders down the tunnel to slow down the contestants. Towards the end of the episode, he is seen once again attempting to put the statue back in place, only for Heather (who was violently thrown aside by an angry condor) to fly into the statue and knock it over again. As Chris signs off the episode, Chef slaps his hand away twice to prevent him from touching the controls again. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Chef helps Chris launch boulders at the contestants using a catapult, doing all of the hard work by lifting the boulders onto the catapult apparatus while Chris activates it. At one point, he accidentally launches Chef with a boulder at the same time. Chef then does the same to Chris (off-screen), as a boulder is seen landing with Chris stuck to it. Chef and Chris (strangely, both unaffected by their earlier injuries) have a barbecue while the contestants do their challenge. Towards the end of the episode, Chef is nowhere to be seen and is apparently on the plane at the elimination ceremony. He was never seen escaping the plane moments before Sierra accidentally blew it up (as many of the animals and Ezekiel were seen doing). Thus, he was on the plane when Sierra accidentally blew it up. However, he apparently survived the blast. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Chef is seen with Chris in the recap, in the destroyed cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Later, he is seen in the helicopter, following the contestants throughout the episode, alongside Chris. thumb|left|208pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Chef is seen wearing a Hawaiian outfit at the beginning of the episode. Later, he runs off of the island after the resident volcano explodes, and the island begins to be covered in burning lava. He is then seen on a green boat, similar to the Boat of Losers, with Chris next to him. However, the boat sinks once a burning Ezekiel crash-lands into it. There is a scene after the closing credits in which Chef Hatchet is seen placing Alejandro into the Drama Machine after his "little lava accident." Total Drama: Revenge of the Island thumb|200pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chef is seen sitting next to Chris, laughing at Owen's misfortune. Earlier, he passed out rewards, but got hurt in the process. Lightning laughed, he threw a hacksaw at him. Jo laughed, he threw a trampoline at her. At the elimination ceremony, he is seen with his biohazardous-safe suit while holding the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom. During Truth or Laser Shark, Chris and Chef were seen watching the contestants compete in the challenge, live on television. When the Mutant Maggots won, Chef came out to deliver them some McLeand Brand Soaps. In Ice Ice Baby, he was assigned to keep the campers from reaching the top of the mountain by throwing large iceblocks at the campers. Eventually the sofa B constructed landed on top of him. Later, he is seen with Chris in No Man's Land with Chris in lawn chairs watching the contestants battle in snow forts, and later laughs at Sam when he falls in freezing water. He also gave the Mutant Maggots their reward, McLean Brand Hot Chocolate. thumb|left|190pxIn Finders Creepers, he wears a "scary" outfit to go with the theme. At the campfire ceremony, he cannot attend, due to Izzy's antics. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Chef Hatchet does not speak. However, he screams occasionally and throws Dakota into the lake at the beginning of the episode. He also bags Dawn before she could reveal the "traitor" that is Scott. In Runaway Model, he judges the fashion show alongside Chris and Lindsay. He originally gave the Maggots an 8.0 score, but their animal puked on him, so he flipped it to make it a 0.8. He is also shown playing Sam's video games, showing his interest in handheld games. The contestants noticed that Chef was not around in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste to make breakfast. While looking in the kitchen for food, Chef tricks them so he can take them to the mine. thumb|186pxIn The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, he serves "Turkey Buttolini" to the contestants, causing them to fall asleep. He is also shown with Chris in the helicopter when he announces part two of the challenge. In Grand Chef Auto, Chef continually argues with Chris. During the challenge, Chef gets furious when the contestants try to touch his stuff. Later, Chef, disguised as Chris, gives a video message to the contestants, saying there is an additional graffiti location, which is Chris' Mt. Chrismore. He blames it on the earlier cameo of Duncan for adding it. When Duncan does blow up the mountain though, Chef laughs alongside him. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Chef is seen putting a jetpack on Heather for her to demonstrate the challenge. He is later seen up in Chris' zeppelin where Heather eventually kicks them both out, as she was trying to steal the million dollar prize money for the season. thumb|left|198pxIn Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Chris was originally going to prepare an easy challenge for the campers. However, when Chris walks into Scott's snare trap and lands in the outhouse, Chris tells Chef that he will have to host and to start the challenges that had been given the red light, like how he did to old contestants. Chef then starts laughing manically. He hosts the first part of the challenge, a cook-off. The second part of the challenge is to reach the pole without getting hit by Chef's meatballs. When Chef causes Zoey to fall down the crack, she becomes Commando Zoey and starts hunting him down. Chef accidentally hits a mutant raccoon with his meatball, because of Cameron and Lightning removing their tracking collars and placing them onto its tail. Later, Chef is about to hurl Scott, when Chris appears and does it instead. Chef then tells Chris that he saved him some of Scott's quiche. Chris tells Chef that he is still the man, before he promptly throws up. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Chef is weirded out by Chris' obsession with Larry. thumb|154pxIn Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Chef is abused by Chris in the recap when trying to touch the million dollars, but gets a mouse trap to the hand. Later in the episode, he drops a pile of junk for the finalists to rummage through. And at the end of the episode, he gets his revenge on Chris by placing a bomb under the dock that was originally under the boat. When Chris tries to blow up the boat of contestants, he is blown away. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|196pxIn Heroes vs. Villains, Chef visits Chris for the first time in one year in prison, giving him his contract to host a new season. In Evil Dread, Chef gave Zoey, Courtney, and Sierra room service and enjoyed Sam getting injured. In Food Fright, Chef came into the losers cabin to give the Villainous Vultures their breakfast, powdered gruel. At the elimination ceremony, Sam gets clogged while taking the Flush of Shame and Chef has to unclog him with a giant plunger. thumb|175pxInMoon Madness, Chef airlifts Scott away from exile on Boney Island in the morning, and back to it when Scott chooses to go back again after the elimination ceremony. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Chef laughed when Chris's script was incorrect.Of those eight, he and Chris are the only ones who are not a contestant, and is also the only one who has been bald ever since the beginning of the show. thumb|left|175pxChef had to retrieve Mike from Boney Island in Suckers Punched. He was stampeded by a group of animals trying to get away from Mal seconds before Mal stepped on his hand. Before the challenge started, Chef "That kid ain't right." Chef and Chris rigged the boxing challenge by Chris giving Chef a signal to when to stop the wheel of opponents. To prove that he's still a bad boy, Duncan tries to steal Chef's jeep in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. The engine fails so Duncan fixes the starter. Before he can actually steal it, Chef arrives and sees that he fixed it. This causes Chef to thank Duncan and call him a "good kid", angering Duncan. During the challenge, Alejandro's boat fails inches away from the finish line. Chris and Chef stand on the dock and laugh at him while he unsuccessfully tries to fix it. thumb|175pxChef gathers the final seven contestants in a control room of the McLean Spa Hotel to show them a video of Chris announcing the one hundredth episode in Zeek And Ye Shall Find. They all watch as Chris is kidnapped by Ezekiel. Chef is so startled by the kidnapping he spits his coffee onto one of the monitors, thus shutting off the power in the control room. Chef commands the contestants to go find Chris and disregard their original challenge. Chef makes a short intern with glasses fix the monitors while he nervously eats many containers of ice cream. After the monitors are fixed, Chef sees Chris, hanging over a vat of toxic waste. Chef, determined to save both Chris and Total Drama, goes off into the mine with his spaghetti gun and saves Chris from Ezekiel. Ezekiel gets the gun and shoots Chef after finding Chris. Ezekiel is then later shot by Gwen, who won the task of finding and rescuing Chris. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island thumb|left|178pxChef appears as the pilot of the zeppelin carrying the new contestants in So, Uh This Is My Team?. He soon finds out he is just as doomed as everyone else when Chris blows it up, leading him to take a parachute and jump out, only to discover he has a dud parachute. When Chris announces the team names and discovers some mistranslations, he criticizes Chef for using a free online translator. Chef then appears as part of the challenge, firing a tennis ball gun at the campers, until Sky spoils his fun by hitting a tennis ball back at him. A Blast from the Past, when Shawn is absent from the challenge Chris sends Chef to go and find Shawn and bring him over. He finds a pungent Shawn pretending to be a zombie and apprehends him. Shawn, believing there was a zombie apocalypse, tries to warn Chef and states they could hide behind a waterfall only to discover it had disappeared. Chef dismisses it as a hallucination.thumb|178px In This Is The Pits!, Chef forces a claustrophobic Jasmine into the pod while Chris distracts her. At the end of the episode, he sets the dinner on fire as punishment for no one completing the challenge. In Three Zones and A Baby, Chef serves as a part of the challenge, where he is blindfolded and armed with his bazooka and ready to fire at any sound. He manages to hit Topher, Dave, and Max. Later on when Max refuses to hand over his baby, Chef holds Max at gunpoint until he complies In Hurl and Go Seek, Chef is concerned that the drinks Chris serves to the campers have expired. Chris "reassures" him that they were made of meat and eggs, and we're kept in a warm place. In Scarlett Fever, Chef escapes with Chris when the island is set to blow, piloting the helicopter they're on. In Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize, Chef rescues Sky from the avalanche in her ending. Trivia *According to Chris in Not Quite Famous, Chef is a former deejay, veejay, and rap artist. **Chris also refers to Chef as a former army corporal in Riot On Set. *Chef is the only character in the entire series to not have his first name revealed. *According to Total Drama Online, his birthday is May 21st. This makes him one of three characters with confirmed birthdays. The others being Cody and Chris. *Chef is one of eight characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, and Heather. **Of those eight, he and Chris are the only ones who are not a contestant, and is also the only one who has been bald ever since the beginning of the show. *Chef is one of four known characters in the show to have a tattoo. The others are Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney. Geoff's hasn't been revealed to the viewer, but Chef's is prominently seen on numerous occasions: a fouled anchor, which may prove to be a connection to his alleged services in the armed forces, most likely the navy. *Chef has cross-dressed on several occasions: **He wore a pink ballerina tutu in The Big Sleep. **He wore an airplane stewardess uniform (complete with a curly blond wig) in Phobia Factor and Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. **He wears a nurse's outfit in Who Can You Trust? and later in The Am-AH-Zon Race. **He wore a sleek fuchsia dress with a matching chef's hat with diamond earrings and a necklace in I Triple Dog Dare You!. ***He continues to wear the dress for several episodes in Total Drama Action, including the opening sequence. He refused to wear it during the award ceremony in 3:10 to Crazytown, but he is later seen wearing it in again in The Sand Witch Project. In Total Drama World Tour, he is seen wearing this in Niagara Brawls. **He wears a frilly, translucent pink southern belle dress complete with a bonnet and fan in 3:10 to Crazytown. He abandons it as well after Chris teases him. **He wore a small purple bikini and lipstick in Million Dollar Babies. **He wore a fairy costume while the McLean-Brand Chris Head was being introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. **He dressed up as a dancer in Finders Creepers as the wardrobe has no more vampire costumes. ***In an interview with Erin, it was revealed that Chris did not make Chef wear those dresses. It was "his own thing." *He is the only character with a mustache throughout the entire show. *Chef seems to be very skilled, besides being a chef he was portrayed doing a variety of tasks, like being a referee, a stunt tester, an airplane pilot (not very good), a soldier, doctor, nurse, man hunter, actor, boot camp instructor, substitute host, harp player, drums player, acting judge, bus/limousine driver, restaurant owner, writer, and a famous D.J. (D.J. Jazzy Chef, as called by Izzy) as well as dressing as a variety of costumes. *In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Chris stated that Chef sold "street meat" (roadkill) outside of a bus station before he was hired for the show. *Chef is one of the eight characters on the show to have visible abs. The others being Chris, Justin, Alejandro, DJ, Mike, Lightning, and Geoff. *During Basic Straining, while the campers are holding up the canoes and while Chef is eating with Chris, Chef mentions being in a war. It is unclear which war he was in, but he mentioned going into a jungle, which may imply that he was in the Vietnam War. **Though it is likely that he wasn't actually in any war, since he refused to answer when Gwen asked him what war it was. **Additionally, Canada isn't involved in the Vietnam War. *He is the only non-contestant that has an audition tape, excluding Mr. Coconut. **He is also the only host of two hosts that has an audition tape, as Chris never had one. Gallery Avatarlargechef-1-.png ChefFrontTDRI.png ChefCocksEyebrow.png Chef Ninja.png Hef093.png|Chef in his pilot costume. ' Total Drama Island' ' LolPoorShawnie.png|chef HaroldYelledAt.png Killermoose.PNG|Leshawna rides an angry moose in the second part of the challenge. ' ''' Total Drama World Tour' ChefSharpTurn-1-.png|Chef Hatchet takes a sharp turn in the opening sequence, causing all of the contestants to fall off the top. ChefPlane-1-.png|Chef pilots the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. CIH.jpg|Chef interrupting Heather. 639px-Slaves are the interns-1-.png|Chris and Chef wait for the teams to cross the Nile. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy030-1-.png|Chef during Chris's sign-off. 639px-TDWT4 16-1-.jpg|Chef's dummy takes over flying duties as Chef attends the elimination ceremony. TDWT5 20-1-.jpg|Chef laugh hysterically to the point of tears. TDWT5 15.jpg|Chris has Chef make the gator sign a waiver so he can appear on the show. Izzythirdarm-1-.jpg|Izzy punches Chef with an apparent third arm. 640px-Amazon chef kills ghosts-1-.png|Chef uses the walkie-talkie batteries to play video games. Yuuwe.png|Chef is annoyed when Izzy starts pressing buttons in the Cockpit. Chef.png|Chef Hatchet in the Area in Newf Kids on the Rock. ChrisChefArgue.png|Chris and Chef arguing about the funds. SmugChef.png|Chef grins after throwing the musical accompaniment at Chris. Ctr.png|Chef Hatchet tires a Ezekiel fthe Jet. 66-3.png|Chef whipping Duncan when he talks instead of sings. Ctrty6.png|Chef plays the bouzouki. LOLZZZ.png|Chris and Chef laughing at Owen's hairdo. Sierrafangirl.png|Chef Hatchet of polici in concent. 71-10.png|Chef Hatchet cross customs and win the challenge with Duncan and Courtney. BlaineChefAlliance.PNG|Blaineley allies with Chef by offering a television deal. Blaineleycockpit.jpg|Blaineley makes an illegal alliance with Chef. Tiredchef.png|Chef is tired after pulling Blaineley across the Great Wall of China. Screen shot 2010-08-28 at 3.43.27 PM.png|Chris and Chef get into a slapfight over the controls. Africa chef sweating.png|Chef wearing the penalty parka for helping a former contestant cheat in the last challenge. Cheflikesit.PNG|Chef awaits the command to push a boulder. Mexico chris chef broken plane.png|Chris and Chef does the recap in the now destroyed cockpit of the plane. EveryoneLaughsHP.PNG|Chef Hatchet and The contestants, except Heather, laugh as Chris's boat sinks. '''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Cher4eeee.png|Chef, annoyed, during the opening sequence. 37075 231931573608814 430458382 n.jpg|Chris and Chef looking for the challenge and laugh plasma. 64237 232469410221697 114033001 n.png|Chef Hatchet In the Charange de squilar mointan. CARE1004171400002258 007 1280x720.jpg|Chef grabs Dakota. Oyi67.png|Chef tells a disappointed Chris that this was his only costume left. 78uy.png|Chef holds Dakota and is about to throw her into the water with the Piranhas. Backstabbers Ahoy (59).png|Just as Dawn is about to warn her team of Scott's intentions, she is taken away by Chef. DawnHurlOfShame.png|Chef tall Dawn takes the Hurl of Shame. Runaway Model (41).png|Chef Hatchet judges the challenge with Lindsay. Amine(6).png|Chef tells Lightning to search for food in the walk-in freezer. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (6).png|Chef Hatchet gave the campers "mutant turkey" in order to get them to sleep. Grandcheftauto(9).PNG|Chef manages to capture Jo and Lightning. 5854455.png|Chef pretends to be Chris during a video message, in Grand Chef Auto. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (14).png|Chef Hatchet in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. EPBW (8).png|Chef Hatchet's challenges causing the campers to face one. EPBW (9).png|Chef discusses his challenge with the four remaining campers. EPBW (10).png|Chef says that no wimps are going to make it to his finale. Scottwin1stpart.png|Chef Hatchet the charange wins Scott. Eatpukeandbewarychefshootzoey.PNG|Chef shoots Zoey with his spaghetti cannon. ZVC.png|Che Hatchet versus Zoey in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. 1208.PNG|Chef Hatchet in The Enchanted Franken-Forest . 1217.PNG|Chef reveals how the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is made. Chef13.png|Chef Hatchet revench a Chris in the Finale season. ''' Total Drama All-Stars' TDAS Theme Song (6).png|Chef in the Opening Secuenses. Heroes vs. Villains - 1.png|Chef brings an envelope to Chris. Heroes vs Villains (1).png|Chef visits Chris in prison. Heroes vs. Villains - 4.png|Chris, surprised to see Chef. ChefKickIntern.png|Chef kicks an intern off of the cliff. Chef shining.png|-" Heeere's breakfast!"- Chef. Chefstarts.png|Chef Hatchet shoots a leech to officially start the challenge. 4.2.png|Someone enters the Villainous Vultures cabin... 4.3.png|...who is revealed to be Chef. 7.9.png|Chef calls for Mike before being run over by some animals. 7.10.png|Mal purposely steps on Chef's hand. Rigging it.png|but Chef rigs it. Aint right.png 8.8.png|Duncan then tries to drive Chef's jeep. 8.23.png|Chef throws coconuts at "Mike." 9.9.png|Everyone in the monitor room. Zeek And Ye Shall Find.png|Chef tells contestants to find Chris. Wow Chef.png|"What? I eat when I'm stressed." - Chef 9.17.png|"Total Drama will not end at episode one-hundred." - Chef 9.19.png|Chef saves Chris. SorryChef.png|Chef is hit by the spaghetti gun. Fear.png|Chef Medions in the Confessional. Thxscott.png|Thanks to Scott's commentaries the teens are now obliged to wear heavy . Basic straitning chef.png|Chris reveals that Chef is shooting leeches to the cast. ' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' Hologram chris.png|Chef discovers Chris is an hologram. ChefFalls.png|A terrified Chef falls. ChefThrowToph.png|Chef throws Topher back into the challenge. Chef getting hit by the ball.jpg|Chef's getting hit by the ball. Have you seen the little piggies.png|Chef Hatchet introduces the pigs. Everyone and reward.png|Everyone at the end of the challenge. ZOMBIE CHEF.png|"Zombie Chef!" - Shawn Shawn and Zombie Chef.png|Shawn runs away from Chef, thinking he is a zombie. Shawn and Chef.png|Chef manages to catch Shawn. Monkey one and monkey two.png|Chris releases the monkeys, Alfons and Betty. EllaAndChef.png|and dodging Chef. Burn meal.png|After Chris announces that nobody has win the challenge, Chef HandsUp.png|Max supposedly hands over the baby when Chef points his bazooka at him. Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Hosts on Total Drama.